And It Turned Out To Be You
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: He feels different around her... Unlike before. now, she seems so...'special'HinagikuXHayate. my first shot for this shipping. R&R please! :
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I sadly, do not own Hayate No Gotoku. If I own it, it'll be Hayate and Hinagiku all the way. I just own the story but not the characters and place. It's my first HayaXHina fanfic so I AM expecting and looking forward to those reviews like: "It sucks!" or "It wasn't worth reading at all." But, I do expect those people who could encourage me more in writing and are much more appreciated, thank you. Well, on with the story!

_And It Turned Out To Be You_

_Chapter 1_

_**It is a very early morning in the Sanzenin Household. Yes, it is your very handsome narrator speaking. Though, you may know me as Klaus or that talking white tiger, Tama when I have my screen time, oh whatever. Let's get to the story. The very beautiful, Maria, the Sanzenin Household maid cleaned the house thoroughly. Humming a very happy tune, she hears a scream coming from the Household owner, Sanzenin Nagi.**_

"_MARIA!" The blonde girl shouted. This made the maid panic and run as quickly as she could to get to the room of the shouting girl. Nagi isn't as active in physical work. She's good at drawing manga and studying but, you never find her running around and playing sports so, in times of trouble and calamity, without her mighty butler, Hayate or her incredibly matured 17-year old maid, Maria, she probably won't survive._

_As she opens the door to the little Sanzenin's room, she finds her completely safe, sitting down her bed. "Nagi?" Maria asked staring nervously at the very angry looking Nagi. She scoffed and looked to the side; a hint of blush could be seen on her face. "Why are you screaming like that Nagi?"_

"_She closed her eyes and hugged a big teddy bear. "W-where is Hayate?" she asked, still with her cheeks coloured crimson. Maria sighed at this. "I searched for him around the whole mansion but, I didn't find him." She added._

"_I'm sorry Nagi but, no matter how hard you look for Hayate around the whole Sanzenin household, you won't find him here right now." Maria explained. Nagi gave her a questioning look as she lets go of the bear she was previously hugging. "He received a call from a friend earlier. He went out about 6 am. Hayate said something about Hinagiku-san though." Maria continued suddenly regretting the fact that she mentioned Hinagiku Katsura, the president of the Hakuou Gakuin's name since Nagi suddenly stood up from her bed and started babbling about Hayate cheating on her._

_**Yes well, Hayate wasn't cheating at all. First of all, Nagi isn't Hayate's girlfriend. Second. He was just helping a friend. But still, Nagi insist that he is cheating on her.**_

"_THAT HINAGIKU! HAVING THE GUTS TO STEAL HAYATE FROM ME!" Nagi shouted as Maria twitched her eye at the sight of Nagi's tantrums._

_**Leaving the VERY aggravated Nagi aside, where is Hayate now? He is currently cheating on Nagi. No, just kidding! He is waiting for the pink-haired beauty, Katsura Hinagiku at the entrance of Hakuou Gakuin.**_

"_Hinagiku-san sure is taking her time. I thought we'd meet here by 7 am? It's 7:30 already." Hayate's mind started to wander off on its own, leaving Hayate absent-minded. He sat down and looked his wrist watch again._

_**Little did our hero know that the very boyish- **__*Hinagiku shots a very bad look* -__**Ahem, I mean, the very responsible president has been behind him all this time.**_

_She carried two cans of iced coffee in her hands and still laughing at the fact that Hayate was so absorbed in his thought, she started to sneak the iced-coffee on Hayate's cheeks, and as the can and his cheek touched..._

"_EEK!"_

_...Hayate let out a shout causing him to turn around. There he found Hinagiku smiling at him. "Hinagiku-san." Hayate mumbled; a hand on his cheek. He stood up from his previous position and looked at her. She wore a light blue blouse with a yellow skirt. Her hair was just like as usual, she let it down with a yellow hairpin to clip her bangs. Hayate blushed at the thought that he found her so stunning seeing her dressing up with something so feminine and seeing that wide smile on her face._

"_Hey, Hayate-kun, are you okay? You're face is red." She asked as she leaned in closer to his face. She examined him with her keen eyes. Hinagiku being this close to his made him blush more. He could feel her breathing. He could smell her strawberry-scented shampoo lingering her hair. These made him feel nostalgic of the time she invited her home and let him stay there due to a problem with him and Nagi. "Well, you don't look like pale. You're even redder now actually." Hinagiku said leaning back. "So shall we go?" the pink-haired woman asked._

_Hayate feels like he lost his voice since he couldn't speak at the moment. He just nodded as he looked down. Hinagiku just smiled and walked ahead. "Hinagiku-san?" he called out when he finally got his voice back. She looked back at him with a questioning look. "Y-you look p-pretty." He said, blushing even madly than before._

_Hinagiku's eye widened as she heard that from Hayate. He caught a glimpse of this and blushed even more. "I-It's not like I didn't know you we're pretty before!" he said, looking away from her. "It's just that you look nice when you wear skirts and blouses." He said, almost a whisper. Hinagiku felt her cheeks grew warmer and warmer. But, her lively eyes turned into sad ones._

"_Thank you, Hayate-kun." She said. "But, I can't turn back. Not now." She whispered. Hayate looked at her as if he was trying to make out the words she just said. Seeing that Hayate got confused, Hinagiku just smiled. "Don't mind what I said, Hayate-kun. Let's get going." She continued to fake her smile._

_**And while Hayate walks beside the pink-haired president, she on the other hand has been preoccupied by her own thoughts. Yes, this is one of the plots that have been made but, I won't spill Katsura Hinagiku's thoughts, yet. At least, not now. As the two walk together to their destination, we go back to the Sanzenin Household where Nagi has calmed down, a bit.**_

"_Ooh! That Hinagiku! Thinks she could just call Hayate and ask him to come over oh so suddenly! Next time, I'll definitely tell Hayate not to obey her! I'm his master and now he's cheating on me?" Nagi shouts as she continued playing her video game._

_**Note: Master and cheating doesn't have a connection!**_

"_Why do I have the feeling that I want to go find and beat Klaus-san up?" Nagi sighed to herself._

_**I will be quiet now...**_

"_Nagi, I don't think you should blame Hinagiku-san. Hayate told me that he made a promise to Hinagiku-san that he'll help her when she's in need. I think he mentioned something about 'paying-back'."Maria tried to defend the Hakuou Gakuin's president but, Nagi, stubborn as ever, didn't bother listening._

"_Geez! That Hayate. Wait 'til he comes back! I'll teach him a good lesson!" Nagi promises..._

_**Meanwhile, back to Hayate and Hinagiku...**_

"_A-chooo!" Hayate sneezes. Hinagiku looks at him as she returned the flower she was currently looking at. Hayate rubbed his nose and sniffed for a bit. The pink-haired girl looked at him with concern._

"_Are you allergic to flowers, Hayate-kun? I mean, we're looking for the flowers for the festival but we can't continue if you're sneezing like that." Hinagiku said, concerned. Hayate lifted his head up and looked at her, smiling._

"_I'm fine Hinagiku-san. My nose just got itchy all of a sudden." He assured her. Seeing that confident smile on the blue-haired guy, she went back to where she was looking earlier. Hayate continued his search for nice flowers to use for the school's festival. The Sakura dance was already nearing and he wondered who take. He finds some flowers like calla lily, roses and some carnations that looks good for the dance. Just when he was about to make his suggestion and turn to Hinagiku, a guy, he looked he was 16 years old, tall, blonde and really handsome, kiss the president by the cheek._

"_Huh...?"_

_**And our hero's confusing day would just be even more confusing so, watch out for the next chapter... In short, to be continued... Bwahahaha~n...**_

_And that's it for chapter 1! So, reviews please? I won't be dictating how many I want but, hopefully, I get many, positive or negative! Bwahahaha! Oh and if ever you have suggestions or questions, just ask meeee~! Thanks yah all! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again, I do not own Hayate No Gotoku. But I do own the new character I've used for this story! Yey! So anyway, on with the story. I'll appreciate the good or bad reviews again. Thanks to everyone who left a review in the previous chapter! You inspire me to do better! I hope... XD Oh, BTW I'm using Claud-san's POV again. Though, I remember someone told me that I shouldn't. But I was really lazy to change it since I've made this a few days before I posted the first chapter so, there.

And It Turned Out To Be You

Chapter 2

'We go back to our previous scenario where the combat butler, Ayasaki Hayate gets stunned by the sudden happening before him. A very handsome lad has suddenly kissed the Hakuou Gakuin Student Council President, Katsura Hinagiku on the cheek. His heart suddenly skipped a beat when he had witnessed this and now he is suddenly confused. Why do I keep repeating the words 'sudden' or 'suddenly'? Well, because this chapter is full of sudden occasions! Nyahaha~n...'

'What t-the hell?' this was his thought when he saw this. His eyes widened as the guy swiftly planted a kiss on the pink-haired president's cheeks. As he leans away, Hayate felt his heart pound heavier and heavier inside of his oh so stunned body. "Hinagiku-san?" He calls out, his voice nearly husky and soft.

The blushing president responds to him with an embarrassed look on her face. "I-I guess I haven't introduced you yet. This is Hirono Hikaru-kun." She said almost in a whisper. Hayate's body still looked stunned because he was barely moving. He dropped the flower he was about to show her and his eyes stared at them, widely. "We've been dating out for a week now." She added. Hayate's heart beats faster that it nearly caused him to collapse but, he had to stand up and take his stance. "Hikaru-kun, this is Ayasaki Hayate-kun, he's my friend and he helps me with my student council work. I've told you about him before, right?"

The guy smoothly raised his hand to reach out for the stunned butler's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Ayasaki. Hina has been telling me lots about you." He said in a very 'suave' way. "Thanks for taking care of my girl when I still wasn't by her side. I owe you a lot."

'Just to give you the facts about this guy, his name's Hirono Hikaru, as stated above. He also studies at Hakuou Gakuin. A junior student which meant he is ahead of Hinagiku and Hayate for one year. He's a student *slash* jock *slash* heartthrob in Hakuou. An ace baseball player and not to mention, a good swimmer with good looking abs to show-off. He also has good line of grades since he is an honour student but, he has records of being a playboy though, a lot has stated that he has changed and has been serious with past relationships... Take note of the 's' in relationships...'

Hayate, trying to keep his pace with them took his hand and shook it, giving him a weak smile. "The pleasure is mine, Hirono-kun." He let go of Hikaru's hands. Though he tried to hide it, he wasn't happy with the way he said the words: '...my girl...' "Oh and don't worry, Hinagiku-san could be so childish sometimes that she can even harm herself so if no one watch for her, she'd be caught up in an accident one after another." Hayate said as he watched her eyes get smaller and smaller as she glared at him. "No one was there before, so I had to be." He unknowingly said this until it came out of his own mouth. He saw her eyes widened.

'Oooh... Looks like our hero wasn't thinking for a moment there. Knowing that the wrong choice of words has been spoken, he tried to take them back. But it looks like the Hakuou Gakuin President was taken aback by his words since her glaring eyes turned into shocked ones.'

He suddenly laughed. "Well, you see, she was always staring into space when she was alone since she didn't have anyone to talk to. Her friends are sometimes also busy with work so they only talk after the whole day. So, I had to be there for her so she has someone to talk to." Hayate said as swiftly as he could and continued laughing while scratching the back of his head. He closed his eyes for a while. 'What was I thinking...' he opened his eyes. 'Was I even thinking?'

"Oh, what are you doing here, Hina? Don't tell me you're still working even if it's Saturday." He said, his voice sounding worried. Hinagiku smiled at him and they started to converse each other. Hayate stared at them blankly. He never could've noticed that Hinagiku was already taken. In fact he didn't have a clue at all.

'I should be happy for her but...'

"So, Hina. I don't have anything to do today. I was wondering if I could tag along." Hikaru said as he smiled at Hinagiku. "If Ayasaki doesn't mind, that is." He gave Hayate a warning look. The blue-haired butler gave him a glaring look as a pay back.

'If looks could kill, these two will probably be dead by now. After all, even the pretty girl between them could feel the tension.'

"No, not at all." Hayate said, smugly. His eyes met the glare of the blonde-haired who stared right back him. "We'd love the company, Hirono-kun." He added.

'But I guess he'll be regretting it later because...'

"Hina, how's the festival preparation coming up? I hope you're not getting too stressed because I'd hate it if you get tired." Hikaru said, slightly pinching Hinagiku by the cheeks. She kind of blushed as he suddenly held her hand while walking.

"I'm not really getting stressed, Hikaru-kun. I'm okay, really." The president said shyly. She just let him hold his her hands like she's really enjoying the situation.

The two walked together, leaving the frustrated butler behind them. He glared at the tall jock as he started swaying their hands slightly. A few times, he'd look back at Hayate when the pink-haired goddess looking girl wasn't looking.

'The thought going through Hayate's mind right now was, 'What a guy. He's really frustrating but, he's one lucky frustrating guy.' And, as I said earlier, he really is regretting now. Hikaru said earlier that he was the one who'll tag along but look at them now. Our hero seems to be the one tagging along the lover's date. Jealous perhaps? We'll find out.'

About an hour after Hikaru "tagged" along, his phone suddenly rang. "Wait a moment please." He said as he answered the call and walked away from Hinagiku and Hayate. Now, the two are alone once again. Hayate couldn't even look at the girl beside him. So is she who was still preoccupied with her own previous thoughts. They stood there silently, like time stood still between the two of them. Their suppose to be 'helping out *slash* bonding with each other turned to a sudden discomfort between them.

"Hey, guys." Hikaru called out. "I'm sorry but I have a sudden call from dad. He needs my help." He said apologetically. He looked at Hayate with fierce eyes but, "Ayasaki, you take care of my girl for me, okay?" his voice still sounded smooth. Then, he turned to girl beside him. "Oh and you Hina, don't stress yourself too much okay? Call me if anything comes up." He said before laying another kiss on Hinagiku's cheek which made her fluster. Then, Hikaru walked away leaving the two behind.

'And the discomfort grows more and more as the two now are finally alone. The only stupid thing causing them not to talk to each other is that they are both just waiting for one of them to start talking. Yes, yes... Not talking because you're waiting for someone to talk is nearly as stupid as waiting for water to get hot in a kettle when the stove isn't on or buying a dog food for your dog when you really don't have a dog. Doesn't make sense? Well, here's another situation that doesn't make sense at all.'

'Why don't you just talk? Ask me anything like 'how did he court you' or something!' Hinagiku sighed to herself as he glanced at Hayate from over her shoulders.

'Why don't you just talk? Tell me anything like 'how he did court you' or something!' Hayate scoffed to himself as he glanced at Hinagiku form over his shoulders.

'One should give in and start talking! Otherwise the readers would just stare at what's happening! It's not fun reading that you're standing back to back with almost the same thoughts in your heads!'

"So, how did he court you?"

"Wanna eat somewhere?"

They face each other now, both blushing madly and a hint of embarrassment on their faces. "You go first." They said in unison. A sudden pause. "No, you first." Another sudden pause. "I'll go after you." They said at the same time again.

'Well now, I said one should give in, not two! We'll take a break first. Just to refresh the minds of these two. As we take a break, you wait for the next chapter! And as you wait for the next chapter, Author-sama's head will explode due to lack of ideas! Mwahaha~n!'

**Author's Note: Not much progress in the story since nothing exciting happened... Though, a lot of sudden or suddenly words could be found in this chapter, thanks to announcer-san. Well like what he said above, my head'll explode once I start making the third chapter. Again, R&R!**


End file.
